HEAD OVER HEELS
by Taken2018
Summary: WHAT IF BELLA HAD LIED TO THE CULLENS ABOUT WHO SHE WAS? WHAT IF HER REAL NAME WAS ALLISON VERNON WILLIAMS? WHAT IF SHE LIED TO EDWARD ABOUT NOT HAVING A BOYFRIEND? WHAT IF HIS NAME WAS WADE "CRY BABY" WALKER? WHAT IF SHE LIED ABOUT BEING A VIRGIN? WELL YOUR JUST GONNA HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT.
1. Prefrace

**HEAD OVER HEELS**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CRYBABY OR TWILIGHT**

 **~SUMMARY~**

 ** _WHAR IF BELLA HAD LIED TO THE CULLENS ABOUT WHO SHE WAS? WHAT IF HER REAL NAME WAS ALLISON VERNON WILLIAMS? WHAT IF SHE LIED TO EDWARD ABOUT NOT HAVING A BOYFRIEND? WHAT IF HIS NAME WAS WADE "CRY BABY" WALKER? WHAT IF SHE LIED ABOUT BEING A VIRGIN? WELL YPUR JUST GONNA HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT._**


	2. Chapter 1

HEAD OVER HEELS

WHAT IF BELLA HAD LIED TO THE CULLENS ABOUT WHO SHE WAS? WHAT IF HER REAL NAME WAS ALLISON VERNON WILLIAMS? WHAT IF SHE LIED TO EDWARD ABOUT NOT HAVING A BOYFRIEND? WHAT IF HIS NAME WAS WADE "CRY BABY" WALKER? WHAT IF SHE LIED ABOUT BEING A VIRGIN? WELL YOUR JUST GONNA HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT.

BY the way Bella is wearing skin tight leather pants, a red corset top, a leather jacket, and black thigh high black heels. Her make up is a smokey eye, and red lip stick.

Chapter 1: Introducing the new kids

Bella P.O.V:

Today was a very odd day for me. It was odd because I had a feeling that something or someone special was coming to see me. I didn't know that until I arrived at school with my vampire boyfriend to school and got out of the car only to have Jessica run up to me looking very excited.

"Bella!" she exclaimed, "Have you heard the news?"

"About what?" I asked her confused

"About the new kids that's coming to forks today." she stated as if it was obvious.

"That's cool. Do you know their name?" I asked.

"No not yet." she said.

"It's OK Jessica we have until Lunch to find out." I told her as we walked into them school.

LUNCH:

"So has anyone found out their names?" I asked as I sit down.

"No, not yet. They dont talk to anyone here plus the girls scare me a little." Jessica said.

Just as I was about to answer the lunch room doors opened, and who I seen walked in had me extremely shocked to the core and standing up out of my seat which had everyeverybody looking at me,but I wasn't paying them any attention as I walked towards the little group.

When I finally made it in front of the table i spoke quietly.

"Cry-baby?"

"Yea square and who might you be?" He said as he stood up.

"Don't you remember me? I'm Allison remember." I told him confused.

"Well you lil square I dont know you but I know one thang your not Allison." He replied.

"Yes I am What-" I started to say then I remembered that I had in contacts and a wig.

"Hold on for a second." I said as I started to take off my wig and let my real curly blonde hair fall then I reached up and took out my contacts so he could see my blue eyes.

"Allison!" He said excitedly.

"Hi! Cry-baby Missed me." I replied.

He didn't say anything he just ran ip to me and kissed the hell out of me while giving me a hug. That didn't last long because the rest of the gang came up to give us a hug. The moment didn't last long because Edward and the Cullen's were behind me. 

"Bella, love what are you doing talking and hugging these people?" Edward asked while pulling me him and looking at the Cry-baby gang. 

"These people Edward are my friends. This is Wade Walker, Pepper Walker, Wanda Woodward, Mona Malnorowski, and Milton Hackett. You guys this is Edward Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale, and Alice Cullen." 

"Nice to meet a couple of squares in this part of town." Cry-baby said in his normal accent.

"Cry-baby, they don't know what your callin' them sweets." I told him giggling lettin' my accent show as well.

Before Wade could utter a word, Edward cut in.

"Love! What are you doing with these...these people? Why are your eyes different? Why did you dye your beautiful brown hair? Don't worry about that Alice will take you to get that back to it's normal color." He said.

When he said that all hell broke loose with cry-baby.


End file.
